Misunderstanding
by amekazakai
Summary: Jenny and Dino's been a couple for so long, but what happenes when Jenny sees him hugging another girl? JenxDino fanfic. Merry Christmas Jenny!


**Won here with a Christmas fanfic for Jenny! This one's JenxDino! Don't kill me for this, Jen-chan! I think it's cute! And I didn't write this to humiliate you!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Enjoy! And merry Christmas people!**

* * *

Jenny sighed and shook her head as she glanced at her watch.

He was late.

Again.

She wasn't surprised, though, and to tell the truth, she really couldn't hold the fact against him.

He was the juudaime of the Cavallone, after all, just like she was the primo of the Wafia.

She understood why he was always so busy.

"Jen-chan!~"

Jenny froze, surprised, as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her.

She recognized the voice and relaxed.

"Dino."

She turned around and stepped out his arms, frowning at the blond.

Dino pouted.

"What's wrong?"

Jenny sighed again.

"You're late. Again. By two hours. Again."

Dino immediately looked guilty.

"Sorry, Jenny. I-."

Jenny cut him off.

"No, it's okay."

But Dino could see the hurt in her eyes as she turned away.

He felt guilty again.

"Sorry."

Jenny didn't respond.

Dino sighed quietly.

'Soon, everything will be okay again. You'll understand Jenny. But for now, I'm sorry.'

* * *

Jenny Chan never cries.

Okay, she DOES cry, but it takes a lot to make her cry.

She was the leader of the Wafia, after all, which was tied with the Vongola for the most powerful family in the Mafia.

She'd seen her family be tortured just because of her.

She'd killed thousands of people to keep her Family safe.

She'd been bored to tears by her college professors.

She'd shed one or two tears, sure, but she's never actually CRIED.

That was why the whole Wafia was shocked when Jenny came back from a walk outside in tears, screaming "Leave me alone!"

The guardians had been too shocked to do anything, but the slamming of a bedroom door brought them back down to Earth.

All seven members of the Japanese Branch had ran to her bedroom, trying to break through the dying-will-flame-proof (and basically everything-that's-destructive-proof and sound-proof) door.

Eventually, Nancy had found the master key (which had been in her pocket the entire time) and the Wafia had fallen through the door, only to be greeted with a strange sight.

Jenny had been crying on the bed.

Nancy and Chiara had managed to coax Jenny enough so that the girl could tell the others what exactly had made her like this: Dino.

Apparently, she had been walking and had seen him in a jewelry store, looking at rings while talking to a girl next to him.

Then, she had seen Dino hug the girl.

She had left quickly after that.

Knowing that they wouldn't be of any help, Nancy, Chiara, Harrison, and Isabella left the room, leaving Cindi, Wonyoung, and Meagan (the girls who could sympathize with her since they had boyfriends too) to soothe the broken girl.

The Japanese branch had been furious at Dino after this.

* * *

It was Christmas.

The Wafia were laughing with friends from the Vongola, Varia, American Branch, and other Ally Families.

Dino was there too, of course, but Jenny had been avoiding him.

Couples were dancing on the dance floor and people were milling around, eating and talking with each other.

Everybody was at the Christmas party Tsuna and Jenny were hosting together.

Dino, dressed in a black tuxedo, was talking to Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed that the older man looked somewhat distracted.

"Dino-san, are you okay?"

Dino looked at Tsuna with surprise.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um, I'm fine. Don't worry!"

He smiled at Tsuna before going off to talk to Jenny.

Okay, to TRY to talk to Jenny.

Every time he got close, a member of the Wafia would intercept him or she would disappear.

It didn't help that the girls who were crushing on him noticed the disappearing act and started jumping on him at every opportunity.

Finally, he managed to get away from a red-head and he stepped out onto one of the balconies to catch his breath and think about Jenny.

He stopped when he saw the person that was already on the balcony.

Jenny.

She turned around and saw him standing there.

Dino held his breath.

What would the hot-headed girl do?

Nothing, apparently.

Jenny turned around again and looked out at the majestic gardens of the Vongola mansion.

Dino, sensing her coldness, was about to turn around and leave, when she spoke up.

"So, managed to shake everybody off? I'm impressed. Some of those girls have really strong grips and the Wafia aren't the type of people who would dare to fail me."

Dino froze.

She had asked the Wafia to intercept him?

But why?

"J-J-Jenny? But why?"

"You know, being faithful means not hugging and meeting up with random girls in jewelry stores behind the other's back."

Dino blinked.

Jewelry store?

But the only time he had gone in was to-.

"Oh."

And Dino began to laugh.

Jenny turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Dino smiled.

"I thought that the girl outside that store looked like you."

He shook his head and laughed again.

Jenny remained silent.

Dino stopped laughing and smiled at her again.

"Jen, that girl was helping me find something. She works at the store."

Jenny looked confused.

Dino restrained himself from hugging the kawaii girl.

"That store specializes in engagement rings. I was looking for one and she helped me to find the perfect ring. I hugged her to thank her. Unfortunately, after that, business came up and I had to go back to Italy."

Realization dawned on the raven-haired girl.

"You mean..."

Dino knelt down on one knee and took out a ring, a gold band with an orange-tinted diamond with the carving of a horse and a cat together.

"Jenny Chan, will you marry me?"

Jenny stared at the ring before tackling Dino in a hug.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Dino!"

Dino laughed as he ruffled her hair.

He whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

As the two hugged, snowflakes fell down and landed on the happy couple.

* * *

**Dino: *blushing* Wha-?**

**Jenny: *red face* Wonadon! How dare you humiliate me!**

**Won: *running away from Jenny* Ack! Get away! You two look CUTE together! I didn't humiliate you! I made you two look cute! So get away from me!**

**Jenny: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!**

**Dino: *alarmed* Jen-chan! Wait!**

**Won: *to readers* Everybody review! Before she kills me, ne? Thank YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
